Avengers Academy: Volume 1
by GGeekGirl
Summary: There are superhumans in the world, teenage superhumans, with no guidance-most hiding there powers form the outside world. The Avengers have gathered 5 of these superhumans are are training them to be the next generation of Avengers. When these trainees get there first assignment, will they crumble under the pressure? Or will they succeed?
1. One Massive AN

1\. Timeline: So if your looking for a timeline here, this is an AU in some ways, (which you'll find out later) but if your wondering this is post AoU (which I haven't watched *as of 8/10/16* so please don't hate me!) but, pre CA:CW.

2\. Characters: Some characters in this story you may not know because I have driven to the very depths of the young heroes that exist in Marvel Comics to fins characters to use in this story. Keep an open mind-I' m sure you'll love them! There is one OC though, so don't try to look her up. Also, I have reverted the Ages of three of the superheros in this story so that their younger and can be included.

3\. Chapters: Some of these might be filler chapters of just fluff to fill in the gaps between stories, that will be marked so can skip those if you want.

4\. Warning: This is going to have your looking for just an action packed story about superheros, this is not for you. There is going to be heartbreak, romance, struggle, etc. Because I think there are more to superheros and superhero stories than just action and fighting.

5\. Comments, PM's and Votes: I love these! if you have something to say: say it! I would love to hear your comments and suggestions! If you have any of those you can Pm me or put it int he comments. You can put questions too if something is confusing (sometimes things going from my head to paper can be confusing)

6\. For some the chapters/scenes I'll be putting YouTube videos at the top of the page for you to listen too. These are just to enhance the experience of your reading, and to help you better visualize the writing

Hope you enjoy Avengers Academy!

-Kate


	2. Training-Part 1

"You should just give up now!"

"Not a chance!" He replied, swinging around the room.

"Whatever you say-" She told him, "It's your funeral-"

He looked at her, "Just kidding!" He kept looking "Really," She confirmed as she shot an arrow at the web that was keeping him from falling to the ground. The arrow spilt it, momentarily sending Peter plummeting towards the ground.

He quickly shot another web, which sent him back up to the ceiling. Back to constantly trying to run away from her arrows. The operative word in the sentence being _trying_ \- she never missed. He was waiting for the next arrow to come and knock him off balance but, it didn't come. He became nervous that she was trying to launch a sneak attack, so he scanned the room for her. He found her on the ground, apparently deep in thought.

"Uh, Kate?" He called.

"Oh yeah, sorry-" She stammered "I was waiting for you"

He instantly regretted doing that. Back at it again, she shot more arrows, causing him to fall more times, she was really putting his agility to the test. It was at this point that he realized that he should probably go on the offensive because clearly going on defensive wasn't working. He needed a plan, and a good one.

"Have any weaknesses I should know about?" He quipped.

"Let me think-um-nope" She shot another one, causing him to fall, again.

Then, he got an idea, if he could distract her long enough, he could sneak up on her and web her to the wall. He make a quick swing across the ceiling, making sure that it was noticeable. Then he did it again, and again, and again. Kate was struggling to keep up-he was moving so fast. Suddenly he appeared in front of her, she was only able to get one arrow off before he wens both her hands and legs to the wall.

He saw the arrow coming for him, he expected to feel it going through his leg, and he hoped that it wouldn't hit an artery. He waited but the feeling never came. He looked down and saw that the arrow had landed in between his legs. He looked again in disbelief, she missed.

"Ha!" He laughed "You missed!"

She smirked, which made him nervous, "I don't miss"

 _Boom!_

The arrow exploded, sending Peter to the ground. He didnt see it coming-his Spidey sense didn't go off. Kate yanked her arms and legs off the wall, grabbed her bow and walked over to Peter. He was conscious but struggling to get up.

"What-did you-put in there?" He coughed, if she could've seen his face she would have seen tears in his eyes.

"A little bit of Onion and a little bit of Garlic-I made it especially for you, bug boy" She smiled as she stepped over him and held an arrow at him.

"Now don't move."


End file.
